Deathly Hallows Drabbles
by carino2
Summary: A series of drabbles based on relationships in the final Harry Potter book, hopefully one for each chapter. Fourth is running. "Because something that can’t be changed is that I’m always running away."
1. Author's Note

**This is a series of drabbles focusing on relationships in the seventh_ Harry Potter_ book. By the time I finish, I'm hoping to have a drabble per chapter, based on whatever ship seemed most apparent in the chapter's content. There are 36 chapters in _Deathly Hallows_, though, and that's going to be a lot of shipping. I don't know that I'll actually be able to find that many, actually, but I'll try. However, if you can think of any ships you'd like done, just let me know and I'll try to work them in. **

**Some of my ships are pretty eh…different—I'll ship _anything_—but some of them are also perfectly normal. I'll probably do at least 3 that are canon. Since there's quite a range, though, I'll put warnings at the top of each chapter so you don't find yourself reading something that makes you extremely uncomfortable.**

**Right now, I don't have a beta for these, so concrit is much appreciated. Especially since this is my first fic for the _Harry Potter_ fandom. Also, if you want to talk to me about anything that I wrote, feel free to PM or e-mail me (my address is on my page).**

**Thanks so much, and enjoy!**

**-Carino**


	2. Unstoppable

**Warnings: Crazy (but cool—probably two of my favorite) characters.**

**Comments: This ship, though creepy, is practically canon. At least, I think it is. And it totally reminds me of _Sweeney Todd_. Does it make anyone else think of that? **

**I stole a line of this drabble from a book, so rights on that go to the author. I can't say more, because I don't want to give it away. You get e-cookies if you know which line it was and where it was from.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

**Unstoppable**

**(Based on Chapter 1: _The Dark Lord Ascending_)**

"There can be no higher pleasure."

That's the only lie I've ever told you.

I could find a higher pleasure in you, if you'd allow it. But I understand your caution around the others.

Someday, when it's only you and me, I know you will reward me for my years of service. When that day comes, I will keep your secret. And you can even continue to scorn me around the others to mislead them.

I won't mind, because you can give me power I've never known. And I will give you whatever you need.

Together, we will be unstoppable.

**Bellatrix/Voldemort**


	3. Fate

**Warnings: Slash.**

**Comments: Is it just me, or was this practically canon? I know I tend to see ships where there are none, but I wondered if I was the only one seeing this. Also, cheers to ilex-ferox, both for commenting and for knowing what line I stole in my previous drabble.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

**Fate  
(Based on Chapter 2: _In Memoriam_)**

When I say that there was mutual attraction, I'm not lying.

Of course I admired him, though I'm not sure what he saw in me. I know I had my faults.

He always told me that no one was perfect, yet his very being contradicted that.

He was kind, handsome, brilliant, and popular.

He was my friend.

I planned things to go differently, but fate intervened. We went our separate ways and things were never the same between us. My attempts to bring him back failed.

Eventually I retreated, never quite giving up.

My hopes died only when he did.

**Elphias/Albus**


	4. Gone

**Warnings: Slash/Incest****Comments: Well, I've realized that the majority of what I've written so far is a bit…iffy. So I do apologize if you don't like weird ships. However, that was kind of the point. And in my defense, I swear there're less female characters than male characters in Harry Potter. Anyhow, I like this new ship a lot though it's hardly canon.  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em.**

* * *

**Gone  
(Based on Chapter 3: _The Dursleys Departing_)**

Sixteen years seems so long, but it goes by so fast.

It took me ten of them to realize what I was feeling; almost six more to act on it.

I have to leave because of him, and he's the only reason I'm going.

I'm almost glad we're splitting up, because I don't have to worry about it anymore. I know my time is over.

But still, I'm sad when I see him for what I know is the last time. No matter what I say now, nothing will change.

"See you, Big D." he says.

And then he's gone.

**Dudley/Harry**


	5. Running

**Warnings: Slash/(more) incest****Comments: I actually wrote this pairing as a joke, because I thought it would be hilarious. In a way, I think something like this would almost be truthful for some people. Yes, I understand that it's incredibly weird, but I do things like this.  
Disclaimer: Harry is not mine.**

* * *

**Running  
(Based on Chapter 4: _The Seven Potters_)**

Even when I'm not myself, I'm immodest. It's odd, that one trait sticking, because most everything else is changed.

Here, I have a choice of who I'd like to be. I could be funny, I could be popular, I could be brilliant, and I could even be a criminal.

All options are so alluring, especially when I've spent almost seventeen years just being me.

If I could, I think I'd stay here forever with myself, understanding who I could have been. Unfortunately, the danger drives me to leave.

Because something that can't be changed is that I'm always running away.

**Harry/(Polyjuiced) Harry**


End file.
